


i wanna be yours now

by yoursongonmyheart



Series: take it slow, take me home [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Canon Compliant, Light Bondage, M/M, Take Me Home Tour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 06:28:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10530801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoursongonmyheart/pseuds/yoursongonmyheart
Summary: it all starts with zayn.well, actually, that’s a lie.  technically, it starts with niall.or, the canon take me home tour fic where harry and louis explore bondage, a bit.





	

The orange bounces off of Zayn’s head with a resounding _thump_ , before rolling for entirely too long and stopping under a table.

Everyone freezes. 

It’s entirely too silent as Zayn stares at Niall, who stares back innocently. 

Liam pauses the FIFA game. 

“Every man for themselves!” Louis shouts, and then-

Chaos.

Louis takes Harry by the hand, dragging him as he stumbles along, reaching out and grabbing every piece of food on the table that he can.

Harry can fit more in his hands, while Louis has more pocket space.

They make it out of the room, ducking as they narrowly escape the thrown water.

There’s shouting everywhere.

The band gets involved and so does the crew and soon enough, Paul and security are chasing the five of them and so many other people that Louis can't even keep straight who to keep throwing food at.

Liam manages to run them out of every hiding spot and vantage point, so when Louis finds a storage closet he all but pushes Harry in.

It's quiet for a moment, nothing but the sound of their labored breathing. 

The screaming sounds distant, Paul’s shouts faint. 

Louis opens the door slightly to keep an eye on the hallway for their next victim.

It's all about the element of surprise.

Footsteps creep closer, and Harry steps in front of him, slowly moving his hand back into position to grab the inevitable onslaught of food Louis will inevitably hand him.

He's got a better throw.

He hands Harry the apple.

Ready.

The footsteps slow, but something isn't right.

Louis grabs Harry's wrists, stopping him..

He expects Harry to simply stop.

What he doesn't expect, is the apple to dramatically fall from Harry's hand and onto the floor with a loud thump as he holds his wrists. 

He doesn't expect Harry to absolutely sag into it, so much so that Louis has to take a step back to look at him, only to find Harry turning his head slowly, tongue reaching out to wet his lip and his eyes blown.

Louis grips a little harder, nails digging into Harry's wrist.

Harry's breathing goes shallow, in a way that has nothing to do with the food fight.

For a moment, they just look at each other.

Frozen.

An orange collides with Louis’ head and the moment is gone.

“Oh for God's sake, Niall!”

\-----

Louis doesn't think about it.

They've got four shows in a row, and barely a second to breathe, let alone exchange the words ‘hey, did you accidentally like when I grabbed your wrists and held them behind your back and do you want me to repeat that?’.

He doesn't think about it at all.

\---

Except for when he's balls deep it’s all he can think about.

With Harry's pert bum in the air and his fingers aimlessly grappling at the sheets.

He can't stop thinking about it.

“Your hands,” Louis gasps out. “Fuck, Harry, give me your hands.”

Harry jolts at that, moving so fast Louis almost slips out, before his arms are twisting so Louis can take hold of his wrists.

Louis snaps his hips and grips both wrists hard.

Harry comes instantly.

\----

“Do you like-” Louis asks. 

“Not yet,” Harry mumbles.

“Okay,” Louis replies. 

Okay.

\---

“So like,” Harry starts. 

He’s in the shower, while Louis’ doing his hair. 

Paul reminded them fourteen times that they couldn’t shower together this morning, because they needed to leave at 8 am and no later. 

It was 7:45 and they were running late,

Paul didn’t say anything about morning blowjobs in bed. 

“I think it’s not like a physical thing like I don’t have a kink for you touching my wrists, like a foot kink or something. Like I don’t want you to put your wrists in my mouth or fuck my wrists,” Harry drawls out slowly. 

Christ. Louis wasn’t expecting this, this early.  
“It’s more like, I wouldn’t be opposed to you tying me up or like, holding me down and making me do things. It’s like a power thing, I think. Like I like you having that power over me and I can’t do anything to stop it, but like I can but I don’t want to.”

Louis isn’t sure he’s breathing. 

Harry’s talking very fast and not breathing either though, so at least they’re in the same boat. 

“Do y’know what I mean, Lou?” 

“I,” Louis’ voice cracks. “I think so.”

“Did you like it?” 

“I did,” Louis nods for confirmation. 

“What did you like about it?” Harry asks. 

They’re so fucking late. 

Louis’ head is swimmy. 

“Not yet,” Louis repeats the words Harry said to him a few nights before.

“Okay,” Harry replies easily.

Louis can’t believe he gets to love him. 

\----

Louis can’t help noticing Harry’s wrists at every chance he gets, his fingers tracing lightly over the “I CAN’T CHANGE”. 

He still can’t stop thinking about it. 

\----

“We’ve got twenty extra minutes thanks to your alarm,” Louis pants into Harry’s ear as he steps closer to him, hot, heat of the shower making him almost dizzy with lust.

This is why Paul forbids them to shower together.

But, what Paul doesn’t know doesn’t hurt him.

“Did that on purpose,” Harry slides his leg between Louis’ and crowds Louis against the wall easily. 

“Oh, did you?” Louis teases, allowing Harry to kiss him, roughly, just an edge of desperation. 

Harry hums, pressing closer and moving his mouth down Louis’ soaked neck, down his chest. 

“Keep going then, if this was your plan,” Louis says lightly. 

Harry glances back up briefly for confirmation, and Louis nods.

Harry kisses lower, teasing a nipple, before placing wet kisses down Louis’ ribs. 

He glances up to make sure he’s doing the right thing. 

“Keep going,” Louis says, a little more directly.

Harry’s eyes widen, and he kisses a little wetter, the wet of his tongue mixing with the spray of water bouncing off of his back and onto Louis’ body. 

He kisses down to his hip, sucking bruises eagerly.

Louis moans loudly. 

Harry’s mouth moves a little more south, and Louis just-

“Stop.”

Harry freezes.

Louis’ head is dizzy and he’s not sure what he’s doing.

“Get on your knees,” Louis demands, not too harsh, but not exactly soft either.

Harry complies easily. 

“Hold your wrists behind your back,” he uses the same voice.

Harry clasps his hands quickly, eyes meeting Louis’ eagerly, wide, and excited, his cock harder than ever. 

Louis has never felt anything like this before in his life.

“Is this okay?” Louis whispers, just loud enough to be heard over the rushing of the water. 

“Yes,” Harry whispers back, a fond smile on his face. His cock is hard in between his knees.

It's such a fucking sight, his hair pushed down by the spray of water, droplets dripping down his chest, back, neck. Louis can barely even stand to look away.

Louis turns around anyway. “Still okay?” 

“Fuck,” Harry groans. “Yes.” 

Louis takes a second to breathe. “Don’t unclasp your hands, you can only use your mouth.”

Harry lets out a high-pitched whine. Louis doesn't think he's capable of speaking. Either of them.

Louis bends over using the shower bench as leverage. 

Honestly, he loves hotels. 

Harry’s first lick is eager, sloppy, and so fucking good that Louis’ thighs shake. 

Louis can’t breathe, let alone process the fact that he just told his boyfriend to get on his knees and eat him out, and he did it, no questions asked and he was unbelievably turned on by it.

“I’m gonna come,” Louis warns. It's too fucking much.

“Me,” Harry licks, “too.” 

He dives his tongue in one last time that has Louis rocking and back and coming.

“Stand up,” he all but pulls Harry up before he’s pushing him against the shower wall roughly, taking his cock in his hand, and kissing him hard. 

Harry comes within two strokes. 

They’re still late.

\---

“I think it’s a power thing for me,” Louis whispers, during Iron Man. 

Liam shushes him. 

“Like I like that you trust me, I think. And I like that you can’t move because I told you not to and you listen, but you also want to listen. And I like that you like it so much you come so quickly,” Louis rambles, whispering.

Zayn throws a piece of popcorn at them. 

Harry shifts awkwardly. 

“We’re leaving!” Louis announces. 

Niall, Liam, and Zayn groan. 

“One movie you two could get through! Just one!” Liam shouts after them. 

\----

“So like, we both like this, yeah?” Harry asks, once they’ve cuddled up. 

“Yeah, but maybe we should, like research it? See what else we might like, because like, you said you want me to tie you up, and I want to do that for you, for us,” Louis corrects, momentarily blinded by the thought of Harry tied to a bed, naked and just for him, “but I want to do it safely and correctly.” 

Harry nods in agreement, kissing him once. “I love you.” 

“I love you. Now let’s look this shit up.” 

The first thing that pops up is a BDSM page with chains, whips, and an insane amount of bondage that they’re not sure how someone got into, let alone could get out of.

“Um,” Louis says.

“Um,” Harry echoes.

They click around a bit and end up finding a list of possible kinks, going through things they would want to try. 

Yes, to tying up to a bed or hands behind back. (Not with chains but soft things.) 

Yes, to hair pulling. (They already do that.)

Yes, to following orders and directions. (It worked for both of them.)

Yes, to orgasm denial. (Louis’ heart hammers.)

Yes, to edging. (Louis almost chokes.)

Yes, to taking care and coddling. (Harry blushes.)

Maybe, to spanking. 

Maybe, to plugs. 

Maybe, to collars.

Maybe, to choking.

Maybe, to lingerie. 

No, to swings, whips, body suits, latex, chastity belts, threesomes, insults, and some other things they couldn’t even think about. 

They read about submissive and dominate profiles, stories, experiences. They’ve picked their safeword: Dusty.

They’re up until 3 a.m. and the city is quiet. 

“So like, am I your sub now and you’re my dom? Are we doing this for real?” Harry asks in a soft voice.

Louis is quiet for a moment.

“Do you want to be?” 

It’s Harry’s turn to be quiet. 

“I’m not,” Harry starts out. “I’m not sure yet. I think I just want to be yours.”

Louis runs his hands through Harry’s hair and doesn't say out loud you already are. “I think maybe we can just be Harry and Louis, who like to do this sometimes because we like it for now. I don’t think we need any labels at the moment.”

“You think so?” Harry kisses the corner of his mouth. 

“I do. And I think we’ve got great communication, too,” Louis kisses him back. 

“Oh, do we? Proper power couple aren’t we then?” Harry teases, kissing Louis’ face.

“The dream team, innit?” Louis kisses his face right back. 

\-----

Moans echo throughout the tour bus. 

“Are they fucking watching porn again?” Liam’s voice asks loudly. 

Harry snickers into Louis’ chest. 

“Only two people I know in the world who marathon porn like a couple of cunts and don’t even get off to it. Can’t you fucking watch Game of Thrones like the rest of the world?” Niall yells. 

“Oi! Fuck off!” Louis yells back. 

They’ve been watching variations of BDSM porn for the last 24 hours much to the horror of their bandmates. 

They’re cuddled up in Louis’ bus bunk, and it’s not even sexual. It’s exploring, and hilarious, and Louis is so fucking happy he’s doing with this with the love of his life. 

\----

They’ve fucked in their hotel room, exchanged handjobs in the dressing room of the arena, blew each other on their bunks. 

They’re insatiable, but Louis hasn’t had the opportunity to tie Harry’s wrists up and quite frankly he’s getting a little desperate. 

The thing is, they’ve got a few days off coming up. 

Louis gets an idea. 

\----

They pull up to their London flat by early evening, Harry already talking about what he’s cooking them for dinner. 

Louis brings their bags into the bedroom, before shuffling around in the closet for what he’s looking for. 

He spots it in a bin in the corner, heart leaping up into his stomach.

He opens up the video he had on repeat, the entire plane ride when Harry was sleeping, watching the steps again, before admiring his work and leaving the room. 

They eat dinner, and Louis’ heart is racing and Harry doesn't even know.

They clean up and wash the dishes, soap fight as usual. 

Harry washes and Louis dries but Louis can’t breathe the entire time. He feels like he's buzzing out of his skin.

Once they’re finished, Harry looks at him for a moment. A heated fucking moment.

This is it.

“Go to the bedroom,” Louis orders, same direct voice as he used before. 

Harry’s eyes light up in recognition and he backs away, a small smile on his face, before turning and waltzing down the hall, practically sauntering.

Louis bit his lip to keep his unbelievably fond smile at bay.

He's so fucking in love with this boy.

He waits a few seconds.

“Lou?” Harry calls out, unsteadily. But not unsurely. Almost like he can't believe it.

“Take off your clothes and wait on the bed if you want to do that. If not, sit on the bed and we can talk.”

“Okay,” Harry calls back. He can hear the smile. 

Louis’ shaking as he counts to 30.

He starts walking before he even hits 26.

By the time he makes it to the bedroom, Harry’s sprawled out on the bed, completely naked, chest heaving, and a glint in his eye that's entirely too happy. 

“We’re good?” Louis asks.

Harry smiles easily. “Absolutely.” 

Louis smiles back. “Come to me.”

Harry complies, shimmying to the edge of the bed until his feet are firmly planted on the floor.

Louis steps between his legs, kissing him gently.

Harry makes it filthy immediately, tongue slipping out and lips devouring Louis’.

Louis grabs a fistful of hair and yanks, pulling Harry’s mouth off of his. 

“Think I need help with my clothes, not naked yet am I?” Louis observes. 

Harry’s eyes sparkle. He pulls off Louis’ shirt effortlessly, pants following suit.

“Thank you, love.” Louis rewards him with a kiss that Harry eagerly reciprocates. Louis is entirely mystified. 

“Now, let's get you tied up.” 

Harry scoots back on the bed quickly, allowing Louis to take his hand, kiss his wrists, and tie them with the suspenders one at a time onto the bed post. He only fumbles twice, and has to retie once.

“Feel good?” Louis asks for the third time.

“Yes, Lou. Love it,” Harry tells him again. “Relax, babe.”

Louis can't believe they've never thought of doing this before. 

“I'm not fucking you, I want you to know that. We're just testing it out. But I will get my mouth on you and maybe if you're lucky you can put your mouth on me,” Louis tells him. 

Harry's breath hitches and his eyes are almost black.

Louis is so turned on it hurts and he's so glad he's not fucking him, because he's not sure he'd last past the tip.

Louis kisses his way down Harry's chest, taking his time on his neck, on his chest. Kissing and biting each nipple for what feels like hours, until Harry is writhing and sweating, hips lifting up off the bed in search for friction. 

He lowers himself until he's finally situated between his legs, sucking bruises into Harry's love handles. 

He can't believe he's never experienced Harry like this. So vulnerable, so open, so trusting. 

“Should get tattoos here,” he mumbles into the skin.

“Please, Lou,” Harry groans.

“Please what?” Louis asks nicely. 

“Suck me, please,” Harry begs.

Louis doesn't think he's ever heard Harry beg like that. So brokenly. He wants to explore it more, test the waters, see how much he can see his boy beg, how pretty he'd be. But instead he can't help himself and he gives in, sucking in earnest as Harry's wrists fight against the suspenders clearly wanting to grab onto any piece of Louis he can. 

Harry groans even louder, his wrists shaking.  
Louis continues to suck, making an absolute mess of himself and Harry until Harry is bucking up and Louis is holding his hips down in addition to the wrists being tied up.

Harry all but shouts at the action, body writhing against the bed.

Louis pulls off. “Stay still.”

Harry freezes, sagging into the bed. His forehead has a tiny crease in concentration. It's the most gorgeous thing Louis has ever seen.

Louis kisses the tip. “Good, baby.”

Louis sucks him down again, as Harry fights to stay still, both in the suspenders, and against Louis’ hands.

It's when Louis reaches up and traces the suspender restraint with his hand as he sucks, that Harry comes hotly.

“Come here,” Harry rasps. “Need to suck you.”

Louis situates himself on Harry's chest, guiding his cock into Harry's eager mouth.

He grips the headboard, head resting as the heat of Harry's mouth becomes too much.

Harry's overzealous and over eager, sucking Louis down like it is his first time sucking Louis’ cock and he's been starved for years. 

He takes his entire cock, probably too much, and he probably can't breathe but he's sucking so hard and so eagerly that Louis doesn't have the heart or even the headspace to stop him.

It's too fucking good.

Louis comes too soon, chest heaving with how hard it hit him.

He unties Harry's wrists delicately, before grabbing some ice cream for them to eat in bed, Harry cuddled up in his chest.

“Good?” He asks around a mouthful of ice cream.

“I love you,” Harry nuzzles into his neck.

That's answer enough.

They've got time.

\-----

**Author's Note:**

> for masonmariejoan. happy birthday, even if it's a little late. thanks for keeping me company everyday at one. 
> 
> thank you to nooelgallagher for always editing me. 
> 
> and there might be more to this. i'm not sure.


End file.
